Serling Roquette
Dr. Serling Roquette is the brilliant young scientist who invented The Fog. Personality Serling Roquette is short tempered, patronizing and judgmental. As acknowledged by Kid Flash, she frequently complains. She was disappointed upon finding out that Red Arrow was the only person who came to rescue her, and mockingly joked by questioning if there were budget cuts. Later, while the team was defending her, she expressed her displeasure with having to deal with the thoughts of teenagers in her head (due to Miss Martian's telepathy). Despite these traits, she is very intelligent and was pragmatic enough to realize that escaping from the The Shadows was a better option than have Red Arrow take the machine holding The Fog. Notwithstanding her genius and mannerisms, Serling is a normal human being, and is therefore quite fearful of her life, as she was hesitant to track The Fog, as she knew she would be tracked and targeted. Still, with enough reassurance, she can look past her fear to do her job. Characteristics Doctor Roquette is a bespectacled young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is short, almost to shoulder length at the back and with bangs over her eyes. Doctor Roquette has the classical lab coat of a scientist, with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. The white coat has several pockets, with one holding a pen. She wears dark-blue pants that reach her ankles and an olive green V-neck shirt. She has a small earring on both ears. History Serling Roquette is a nanorobotic genius and expert in claytronics at Royal University in Star City. She was captured by the League of Shadows, who forced her to create a powerful weapon: The Fog. Infinity Island: August 7, 23:49 ECT While working on The Fog, with her life on the line, Red Arrow bursts into the room to save her. She is disappointed that Red Arrow is the only one to save her, as she expected the Justice League. When he attempts to escape with her, she tells him that she cannot leave the machine; but when faced with the question of having Red Arrow take the machine or her, she decided it was best that she was rescued. While fleeing on the boat, she remains worried of the one problem that was left behind. Red Arrow subsequently left her in a high school to work on a virus to destroy The Fog. duels with Cheshire to protect Serling Roquette.]] At the lab, she works on the virus, but is unhappy that she is not being guarded by the Justice League and that she has to deal with teenagers. Aqualad requests that she track the virus, despite the fact that it will betray her hideout. After some reassurance, she tracks it, which brings Aqualad to send Robin and Superboy out to follow the Fog. She was protected by The Team. With her location compromised, Cheshire soon finds her way into the room and attempts to assassinate her. Cheshire fails, due to the efforts of the team, and is forced to escape. She is moved to a new location, but the tenacious Cheshire eventually discovers it. Aqualad, being the only one there to guard her, fights Cheshire, but is easily knocked out. With Aqualad down, Cheshire moves in to kill her, but notices that the virus has already been completed and uploaded. With her mission failed, Cheshire entertains the idea of killing her for her own amusement, but decides not to, as The Shadows may find a use for her in the future. Appearances Notes *Dr. Serling Roquette is a pre-existing DCU character, who was mainly remembered as a major supporting character of Superboy's (Conner Kent/Kon-El) comic series during the 90's. She took the role of one of Superboy's many potential love-interests and worked as the the head of the Genetics division for Cadmus. *The animated Roquette is distinctly different from her comic counterpart. She demonstrates little to no similarities save for name and some aspects of her appearance (Blonde Hair & Glasses). In the comics, Roquette was a teenage genetic biologist as opposed to nano-robotic genius. Furthermore, unlike in the cartoon, where she is short tempered, patronizing and judgmental, in the comics she was portrayed as perky, sweet, a bit childish and had a flare for wearing retro-style clothing such as lepard skin vests, bright pink and yellow skirts and neon colors. References Roquette, Serling